Tekken Parody
by PandaLuver14
Summary: look i made another tekken fanfic :O suprise? well this could be awkward,funny and annoying i hope you like it though enjoy ;)
1. Buying That?

Note: look another tekken fanfic :O i made this like a story where character have to face wharever there facing could be awkward,funny or annoying. since i like humor alot i made this just for that ;) i just did this to make you laugh

Buying that?

Jin was staring at the store he was looking at the blue boxer ''hmm... that look good on me'' he reply while looking at the blue boxer with clowns on it ''but those clowns are freaking me out'' he went to another boxer a red one, Jin touches the red boxer ''cool it haves cars on it'' jin smile seeing the red boxer with cars on it he locks his icecream. Hwoarang appered of no where ''what are you doing kazama?'' jin jump and step back ''what are YOU doing here hwoarang?'' hworang smirk ''am just here to buy lays i heard those are delicius how about you?'' he stared at jin

''uhh.. am here for.. the icecream'' he pointed to the icecream, hwoarang raised eyebrow ''youre here for the icecream i saw you holding that red boxer'' hwoarang pointed to the red boxer jin was sweaty ''well i was just looking at that hwoarang'' hwoarang smirk again ''ok cool see you later kazama'' he left

jin breath ''phew am glad he didnt found out'' he heard a voice

''WELL WELL LOOK WE HAVE HERE IS JIN KAZAMA AT THE STORE'' he mock

is Heihachi Mishima, jin sigh he didnt want to see him at the store ''hii..'' he reply not wanted to sound rude ''i see youre looking at boxers jin'' heihachi look at jin holding the boxer, jin widened eys and trow the boxer away ''uhh... nope'' jin reply try to not sound weird about it ''ok then why youre here?'' heihachi ask, jin rolled eyes he though ''why this old bastard keep asking me ugh..'' jin sigh and reply

''well am here to buy uh.. A BOOK yeah a book'' heihachi put his hand on his hips ''ok bye jin'' heihachi though ''i cant believe that weak is here...'' he left jin silence he jump of happiness ''yess now i can choose a boxer'' he check a purple one ( he got it from his father lol )

''JINNNNN'' jin heard a girly voice it was Ling Xiaoyu she run toward him

he sigh ''not her again..'' jin look down xiao was next to him ''youre checking boxer jinny?'' jin jump and widedned eyes ''noo...'' he reply xiao smile ''ahhhh come on i know youre here to buy some boxer you dont need to be awkward about this'' she reply smiling he sigh ''yes xiao am busy choosing a boxer for me.. can you please leave me alone?'' jin reply xiao looks down ''ok.. i leave you alone but if you need me say something kay kay?'' she reply walking slowly ''am leaving jin..''

she continue walk slow ''am still leaving jin'' jin raised a eyebrow and sigh ''fine.. you can help me choose but dont tell this to anyo- WOW'' she was there already ''i heard xiao am ALWAYS here jin'' she hugs him really tight ''uggghhhh... youre chooking me'' xiao break the hug ''what kind of boxer you want?'' jin sigh ''i need a nice one'' xiao bring a pink one ''how about this boxer?'' jin chock ''i can use that'' xiao hold the pink boxer ''why?'' jin reply ''because it pink and men dont wear pink xiao''

xiao smirk she bring a rainbow boxer jin reply ''that COLOR is for men'' xiao widened eyes ''really you want to buy a rainbow boxer?'' jin nodded happily and buy the rainbow boxer

jin went home Kazuya appered ''uhhh... son what do you buy'' jin smile and show the rainbow boxer ''this dad'' kazuya nodded ''that totally for men my son''

WELL I HOPE YOU LOVE IT ;)


	2. Weird

Note: that was fun to made i laugh a little jin likes those rainbow boxer i hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Asuka was with her friends Alisa Bosconovitch, Lili Rochefort and Julia Chang they were talking about how bad was justin bieber. asuka heard a noise ''girls i heard something i will check'' alisa nodded ''kay kay asuka'' julia reply smiling, asuka went to basement she went running she widened her eyes and gasp

she saw King and Armor King sweaty,moving fast and their shirt off alisa, lili and julia appered they gasped. if i was there i was gasping too king went to the ground

asuka breath ''how dare you both... JUST DANCE 4'' ( you though something else right? LOL )

armor king seeing winning and king lossing ''why...'' armor king still dancing to the beat ''hehehehehe you will learned how to move like me king'' he smile and keep dancing king sigh and stand up ''whyyyy i always lost to him'' he pointed to armor king still dancing, he giggles asuka, alisa, lili and julia laugh seeing armor king dance

king went to his twitter he sit down sad

ImDrunk85: -sigh- i lost guys am sorry fans i lost 10 dollars :( well am gonna drink bye fans

with this post alot of review whatever what twitters says


	3. How People Live

Note: i have nothing to say to my beautiful note well enjoy ;)

This Is How Rich People Live

Lee Chaolan was in his unicorn pajama ''raphael bring me a coffe'' raphael run to lee with his coffe ''yes sir here youre coffe'' lee smile and nodded ''excellent'' he thumb up raphael left. he went to his backyard to play mini golf with his brother Kazuya Mishima ''hey brother here to a rematch?'' lee smile to his brother. kazuya smirk ''shut up lee let just play...'' kazuya and lee play. lee win ''yes! now give me 100 dollars :3'' kazuya smirk and give the money to lee

This Is How Poor People Live

Paul Phoenix was practing with his mokujin doll ''one day i will be number one..'' he done practing with his mokujin doll he went to visit Marshall Law. he dress a black jacket and went to his bike, here he was in marshall house ''hey marshall sup?'' marshall stand up and clap his happy to see his friend paul ''wanna play poker game'' paul nodded. marshall won ''hehehe now you owe me 10 dollars :3'' paul still shock ''uhhh.. maybe'' he stand up and run away

This Is How Weird People Live

Leo Kliesen was playing video games ''damn it.. how can that thing destroy me?'' she dont playing with her video games. Leo went to eat lucky charm ''thats good stuff''she drink the milk and she went to put her clothes on, she finishe her break fast shes gonna visit Asuka Kazama. there she was in asuka dojo ''hey asuka am ready...'' she smirk, asuka just walk in ''i see youre here for that'' she raised a eyebrow leo nodded ''ok lets... WATCH THE GAME''

the two girl sit in the sofa with popcorn and everything ''YAHOOO the team scored'' leo celebrate and asuka dance since the team score

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HEHEHEHE


	4. Thriller Night

Note: Hiiiiii all i hope you enjoy this chapter whatever :P lol i use my brain in this

Hwoarang was in the street walking normally until he sees a zombie eating icecream ''wow that guy... his ugly as my butt'' he even didnt know that was a zombie, he still walking but where his go? he went to his dojo to meet Baek his master, he wasnt there ''sensei! SENSEI!'' hwoarang try to call his sensei but he wasnt there ''weird something wrong here..'' a zombie apperead ''not now dude..'' hwoarang look at the zombie ''wait... thats you steve? you look ugly''

zombie steve was trying to bite hwoarang, he step back and kick zombie steve in the face ''oh my god.. he wanna attack me'' he heard some annoying noise he went to the window and saw ALOT of zombie outside

''wow there alot of people outside to get me? THATS SOOO COOL'' the idiot respond and go outside ''wait... there zombies this is like resident evil'' he run to a baking store ''am so dead...'' he reply, he hide behind the cupcake machine theres a radio that put

Thriller By Michael Jackson ( i like this song )

''look it michael jackson... wait i have a idea'' hwoarang smile he took the radio, he went outside i put the volume loud the zombies are getting confused hwoarang start to dance thriller the zombies nodded and start dancing thriller with hwoarang

''THRILLER,THRILLER NIGHT''

as the song still continue it was night hwoarang was tired of dancing thriller he stop dancing the zombies start to stare at hwoarang, hwoarang was breathing he was tired of dancing thriller the zombier are gonna attack hwoarang he scream and run away but a zombie was infront him and bite him

he wake up screaming and look around seeing to be his room ''oh my god it was all a dream'' he stand up and look around ''hey steve'' he wave to steve. zombie steve look at hwoarang, he widened his eyes and scream run away ''what the fuck.. do i scare on this costume?'' steve reply


	5. The Party

Note: Hiiiiiiiii how are ya? am good thanks for asking LOL i hope you like this chapter whatever enjoy :3 sorry if take so long though

Kazuya Mishima was in his office ''Darn it why this is so complicated!'' he fail playing Soduku ( i think that name is right? ) Bruce Lee came in his office ''kazuya man remember last night when we went to the party'' kazuya try to remember the party...

FLASH BACK

kazuya and bruce was in the car. kazuya was drivin and bruce was next to him ''let put some music'' kazuya reply he put it jazz music ''yeaaahhh thats a good music'' he was dancing bruce was annoying about this ''not that gay music, let put REAL music'' he switch song rape music ''kazuya you need to learned what music IS'' bruce was dancing, kazuya didnt like it ''whatever bruce look it the party'' he pointed to the mansion seen to have a party

''do you think the williams are there'' bruce ask, kazuya smirk ''bruce of course they will be there, they might be drunk'' bruce smile ''thats good to know kazuya'' kazuya raised eyebrow looking at bruce ''ok?'' he reply. kazuya and bruce went out of the car Anna Williams was infront of the mansion door ''oh hi kazuya and bruce welcome to the party'' anna smile to the two gentleman ''hey miss williams'' bruce waves, anna smirk ''so, you guys ready to party'' the both gentleman nodded anna open the door

''welcome to the party'' wow look like everyone having fun in that mansion bruce jaw drop ''this party... IS AMAZING!'' bruce jump and run to the mansion kazuya smirk ''what? youre not gonna have fun kazuya?'' kazuya then smile ''where youre sister nina'' she smirk ''shes in her room why you ask for her'' kazuya put his hand on his pocket ''i own her something..''

he walk to the stairs where Nina Williams room was. ''hey nina'' he opened the door nina was in her dress ''hey kazuya what bring you here?'' nina smirk, kazuya sit in her bed ''i think i own you something REALLY important'' nina smile ''oh really?'' kazuya smile back and nodded

''ok i own you this...'' he put a board game on her bed ''LET PLAY MONOPOLY'' nina widened eyes and punches kazuya

FLASH END

''we never play monopoly bruce :('' he smirk, bruce smile ''at least i dance kazuya'' he still smiling, kazuya punches bruce

THE END?!


End file.
